inheritedfandomcom-20200214-history
Tropes de Pathfinders' Chronicles
Esta es una lista de todos los tropes utilizados consciente o inconscientemente, en la partida Pathfinders' Chronicles. A * Abnormal Ammo: Mr. Bruine ** Agony Beam: Mr. Bruine lleva "balas cavadoras", capaces de hurgar dentro de la carne de la persona a la que impacten causando tanto dolor que no pueden hacer otra cosa que retorcerse en el suelo. * Absurdly Spacious Sewer: El subsuelo de Unión no permite otra cosa. * Agent Peacock: Mr. Bruine viste de blanco y su pelo es rubio platino natural, perfectamente cuidado. También puede hacer "aparecer" cuchillos en la cabeza de la gente. ** Y, mas literalmente, su aspecto es vagamente aviano. * Anachronism Stew: Mientras gran parte de los Trasgos de Unión no parecen haber salido del neolítico, Industrias Azeros construye lineas de ferrocarril a vapor que usan Magitek para viajar entre universos. El ciudadano medio comercia con ambos. * Apocalypse How: A cualquier cosa lo llaman apocalipsis. Literalmente. ** Horde of Alien Locusrs: La incursión abisal durante los eventos de Apocalipsis. * Arcadia: Las comunidades de elfos en Silvestis * Artifact of Doom: La Siniestra de Moloch * Artistic License - Physics: Es D&D. Todos sabemos lo que un personaje con niveles altos de acrobacias puede conseguir. B * Back from the Dead: Mr. Bruine * Badass Normal: Sir Happyway va en camino de convertirse en esto. * Bad Guy Bar: La taberna de Kurt el Tuerto en el ghetto trasgo. * The Bechdel Test: Prueba superada! * Beneath The Earth: Muchas civilizaciones subterraneas. Gran cantidad de ellas tienen barrios excavados debajo de Unión. * Big Damn Heroes: Lady Dreadwhispers cuando Testaferro estaba a punto de convertir la cabeza de Mr. Bruine en gelatina de un puñetazo. * Bittersweet Ending: Al final de la primera temporada, Happyway se reencuentra con su padre, pero es arrestado por los Centinelas de Unión. Mr. Bruine logra cumplir su promesa a Ennio Bonneti, pero le cuesta la vida de un superior. Nindala libera todos los nombres de la Sociedad de Pathfinders, pero se convierte en fugitiva. Y Dragonveri tiene garantizado su ascenso en la Sociedad, pero le cuesta un trato con Morgan. * Black Mage: Emil Dragonveri * Blade On A Stick: Nindala Pasionardiente blande una naginata, arma habitual de su diosa. Nunca la ha usado en combate, no obstante. * Blessed With Suck/Cursed With Awesome: Asumiendo que este es el mismo universo que Aquellos Últimos Vástagos, la raza humana entera. * Blood Brothers: Lord Oso y Masca Cráneos e Iliuvat con su compañero gnoll. * Blood Oath: Mr. Bruine prometió al espíritu de Ennio Bonetti que encontraría a su hija pasara lo que pasara. * Bondage Is Bad: Mas-o-menos evitado con Zon Kuthom, dios Legal-Maligno del sacrificio y su seguidora la Señora de las Cadenas. * Book Burning: Después del Apocalipsis, las oficinas del Heraldo de la Libertad han sido quemadas y todas las personas relacionadas con el periódico han desaparecido. * Born Unlucky: Mr. Bruine tiene las peores tiradas de dados de la historia. En el enfrentamiento con los caballeros de la Orden del Sol al principio de la segunda temporada, sus tres primeras tiradas de ataque fueron unos. * Boss Battle: Contra un diablo de hueso invocado contra la Señora de las Cadenas en el subsuelo de Unión * Break The Cutie: El universo parece tener algo en contra de Nindala Pasionardiente. * Bright Lady and White Knight: Nindala Pasionardiente y Sir Happyway * Broken Ace: Mr. Bruine * But For Me, It Was Tuesday: Debido al ciclo natural de movimiento de los Planos exteriores, los planos Abisales e Infernales se acercan periódicamente al central tanto que se producen apocalipsis; los habitantes de Unión están acostumbrados a esto como los californianos y japoneses a los terremotos y maremotos, respectivamente. C * The Captain: Lady Dreadwhispers, y mas literalmente el capitán pirata drau "el Escorpión". * Captain Obvious: Seth el drau. * Character Development: Oh yeah! * Church Militant: Varias de las deidades adoradas en Unión. * Classified Information: Aparentemente perteneciente al centinelado de Unión y en manos de piratas colsacos y drau. La Sociedad de Pathfinders fue contratada para recuperarlos. * Colour Coded For Your Convenience: Los Centinelas de Unión se distinguen por el color de su capa. * Combat Parkour: Los lensarai en Varac * Cool Airship: Los selsana son islas flotantes. Los mas grandes son portaaviones para otros selsana. * Cool Guns: Cuervo, asesino de magos. Después de su muerte al final de la primera temporada, están en posesión de Mr. Bruine * Cops and Detectives: Los Centinelas de Unión vienen en todos los sabores posibles. * Corrupt Church: Desde abajo hasta arriba: los mortales tienen dos alternativas: adorar a un dios para que su alma sea rescatada despues de muerto, o convertirse en espectros que se disuelven lenta y horriblemente en el aire. Los dioses han montado una auténtica mafia alrededor de esto. * Corrupt Corporate Executive: Muchos, la mayoría de ellos aun por ver. * The Corrupter: Morgan * Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass: Sir Happyway da la impresión de ser un hombre absurdamente fácil de engañar e incapaz de mantener un secreto, pero hasta ahora nadie ha sido capaz de engañarle cuando realmente cuenta. * Culture Chop Suey: Unión está hecha de esto. * Culture Clash: Muchas y repetidas veces, con resultados humorísticos o trágicos, según el caso: Mae Mizz Dre hablando con Nindala sobre su vida sexual, Mr. Bruine intentando explicar a Sir Happyway la procedencia del acero de su espada... D * Darker and Edgier: En comparación con Aquellos Últimos Vástagos * Dark is not Evil, Light is not Good: Por todas partes. * The Dark Side: Emil Dragonveri no sólo esta cayendo, sino abalanzándose en el. * Dark World: el Plano de las Sombras. * Deal With the Devil: Emil Dragonveri y Morgan * Death From Above: Cualquier batalla en Varac estará al menos parcialmente basada en esto. * Death is Cheap: Diez mil piezas de oro. Si eres miembro de la Sociedad de Pathfinders, tienes un 5% de descuento. * Desert Punk: El plano de Ígnar * Distinguished Gentleman's Pipe: Duriel, centinela de Unión * Dragon Rider: los evisavāra en Varac * Dungeon Punk: El adjetivo que mejor define a la Edad oscura E * Elves Versus Dwarves: Talleres Ragenmutter, filial gnoma de Industrias Azeros está destruyendo los ecosistemas donde los elfos de Silvestis han vivido durante siglos. Las propias Industrias Azeros capturan elfos drau en Ígnar para que trabajen como esclavos en la minería de materiales mágicamente radioactivos. * Emotional Torque: Todos los jugadores han sudado la gota gorda en al menos un momento. * Expy: Un puñado de PNJ son clones de personajes de otras partidas. * Extreme Omnisexual: Mr. Bruine, probably. * The Extremist Was Right: Los terroristas elfos en Silvestis tienen motivos bastante razonables para hacer lo que hacen. F * Familiar: Emil Dragonveri perdió el suyo durante una misión a mitad de la primera temporada. Mr. Bruine trajo un ēviyana de Lāgos para reemplazarlo. * Fantasy Counterpart Culture: No tan prevalente como en Aquellos Últimos Vástagos, pero se pueden encontrar algunos ejemplos. * Fantasy Gun Control: Mayormente evitado. Excepto por los paises mas política o religiosamente extremista, las armas de fuego estan disponibles por un precio razonable y los arcanistas han trabajado en desarrollar encantamientos especialmente diseñados para ellas. * Fantasy Kitchen Sink: Es la idea original no solo de la partida sino también del sistema con el que se juega. * The Face: Mr. Bruine y Nindala Pasionardiente * Fireballs: Emil Dragonveri es un experto, un conossieur y un adicto a ellas. * Four Temperament Ensemble: El grupo de Pathfinders de la primera temporada. * Friendly Sniper: Mr. Bruine * Functional Addict: Mr. Bruine, hasta que su adicción al peligro le hizo abrir la boca cuando no debía, dando información privilegiada a los Centinelas de Unión, cosa que resultó en su ejecución por traición a la Sociedad Pathfinder. G * Gender Blender Name: Szascha Weber * Goal In Life: A excepción de Emil Dragonveri, todos los PJs parecen estar buscando uno. * God Emperor: Sau Pavanani, dios-rey de Varac * Gun Accessories: El rifle de Mr. Bruine tiene una mira mágica, aceites que lo hacen completamente silencioso y un cuchillo al final para usarlo como bayoneta. H * Half Human Hybrid: Montones. Unión y sus alrededores tienen una importante población de semielfos, incluyendo a Nindala Pasionardiente. Mr. Bruine es descendiente cercano de un angel que presumiblemente se convirtió en una deidad menor. * Heads or Tails: Durante la mayor parte de la primera temporada, Mr. Bruine tomaba decisiones importantes tirando una moneda. Sólo lo dejó cuando la decisión de la moneda le llevó a ser ejecutado por traición a la Sociedad de Pathfinders. * Heel Face Turn: La Señora de las Cádenas, primero siendo contratada por la Sociedad de Pathfinders y más adelante cuando el grupo decide que ha de salvar su vida a toda costa. * Heroic BSOD: Nindala Pasionardiente al darse cuenta de que su maestro no quería ser resucitado. * Hero of Another Story: Mr. Bruine parece haberse convertido en esto desde el punto de vista de Illiuvat y sus compañeros. * Hired Guns: la Sociedad de Pathfinders. * The Horde: Los orcos. I * In a Single Bound: los lensarai en Varac * Interspecies Friendship: Dado que no hay dos PJ de la misma raza... * Invisibility: Un favorito de Emil Dragonveri J * Jack of All Trades: Mr. Bruine L * The Leader: Mr. Bruine, y posteriormente, Sir Happyway. * Le Parkour: Es conocido en Varac como akalama, Mr. Bruine la practica como deporte e intenta enseñar a Sir Happyway. M * Mage Killer: Cuervo. * Magitek: Por todas partes. Los ejemplos mas impresionantes hasta ahora mencionados son los portales que permiten viajar entre los diferentes planos y los arreglos rúnicos que permiten volar a los kankari en Laagos. Se sospecha que reinos como Tesalia tienen ejemplos aun mas impresionantes. * Master of Disguise: Una de las especialidades de Blackmount * Mega Corp: Industrias Azeros y sus filiales. * The Mole: Durante el arco de los documentos robados, uno de los piratas colsacos resultó ser un centinela de Unión infiltrado. Los Centinelas han intentado convertir a Sir Happyway y Mr. Bruine en esto. En el primer caso parecen haber tenido éxito. Bruine considera que los que le han intentado reclutar son aficionados y le están poniendo en peligro. * Monster of the Week: El ahogador del segundo episodio. * Morality Kitchen Sink: Con representantes de todos los alineamientos posibles. ** Lawful Evil: Morgan, tipo 1 ** Neutral Evil: Emil Dragonveri, tipo 1 ** Chaotic Evil: ** Lawful Neutral: Sir Happyway, tipo 3 ** True Neutral: ** Chaotic Neutral: Mr. Bruine, tipo 1 ** Lawful Good: ** Neutral Good: Nindala Pasionardiente, tipo 2 ** Chaotic Good: ** Blue and Orange Morality: Sau Pavanani, dios-rey de Varac es tan críptico que ni siquiera sus sumos sacerdotes entienden sus decisiones. Se le sospecha Caótico Naranja. * Murder by Mistake: La muerte de la rata antropoide que estaba incendiando el guetto, a manos de Blackmount, y que resultó ser la Baba. Se desconoce qué la llevó a actuar de esta manera. N * Nice Hat: Emil Zapatiesa, centinela de Unión. * No Sell: El Diablo de Hueso invocado por la Señora de las Cadenas. Los jugadores decidieron considerarlo como una pieza de atrezzo letal por proximidad. ** Durante la primera misión de la segunda temporada, Mr. Bruine tuvo que pasar por delante de dos ballesteros. Lo hizo arrancando el primer virote de la ballesta de uno telequinéticamente y agarrando el segundo del aire sin dejar de caminar. Sin tiradas de dados. * Nothing Personal: Cuervo antes de abrir fuego contra Emil Dragonveri. ** It's Personal: cuando en respuesta Sir Happyway le cercena a Cuervo el brazo del arma. O * Ocean Punk: El plano de Solum * One Steve Limit: evitado con Emil Dragonveri y Emil Zapatiesa * Our Monsters Are Different: Montones ** Our Angels Are Different ** Our Demons Are Different ** Our Dwarves Are All The Same: Ja, no. La mayoría de los enanos que se han visto son ígnaros y por tanto de raza negra. El imperio de Azeros opera de cara para afuera como una megacorporación (Industrias Azeros) a la que se oponen enanos pobres que visten pañuelos rojos en la cabeza... ** Our Elves are Better: Los elfos de Silvestis que han abandonado la vida en el bosque se han convertido en "elfos gitanos". Los Drau son elfos oscuros (negros) que viven en sociedades matriarcales en los desiertos de Ígnar. ** Our Goblins Are Different: Goblin es el nombre de la casta religiosa en la civilización de los Trasgos. ** Humans Are Special: Suponiendo que los eventos de Pathfinders' Chronicles tienen lugar en el mismo mundo que Aquellos Últimos Vástagos, los humanos son la estirpe que perdió al Eterno del cual descendían, convirtiéndose en una suerte de lienzo en blanco. P * Pathfinder: It's the name of the game. * Perky Goth: Interesantemente, un caso masculino. El sacerdote del dios de la muerte en la Sociedad de Pathfinders asiste a concilios con su túnica ceremonial negra, su guadaña y una jarra de cerveza. * Pirate: Solum esta lleno de ellos. En el Plano central hemos visto piratas gnomos cólsacos y piratas drau. * Projectile Spell: Como Emil Dragonveri ganó el apodo de Sietedianas. * Proud Merchant Race: Probablemente los gnomos. * Proud Warrior Race Guy: Los guardaespaldas de la matriarca Drau del episodio piloto. R * The Red Mage: Mr. Bruine * La Résistance: Múltiples movimientos revolucionarios se oponen a Industrias Azeros, incluyendo elfos silvanos, elfos drau, gnomos y enanos. Durante la segunda temporada, Nindala Pasionardiente se monta la suya propia en los guetos de Unión. * Revenge: Mr. Bruine tiene la mala costumbre de coleccionar gente que se la tiene jurada: Taizú el tengu en la Sociedad Pathfinder le propinó una paliza por que su familia fue probablemente responsable de la destrucción del templo en el que servía. El Shek-Alik francotirador en su primera misión prometió vengarse. Y el pirata drau conocido como "el Escorpión" prometió matarle personalmente y cara a cara. * Revolvers Are Just Better: la clase gunslinger tiene la culpa de esto en Pathfinder. Justificado en parte porque los revólveres son el arma de fuego mas avanzada con la tecnología disponible. S * Smoking Is Cool: Mr. Bruine era el mayor fumador de la partida hasta que se empezó a manifestar su sangre celestial, uno de cuyos primeros efectos fue regenerar su sistema respiratorio. Duriel fuma en pipa. Szascha Weber fuma ocasionalmente cigarrillos con una boquilla de jade. * Soviet Superscience: Presumiblemente, Tesalia. * Stuff Blowing Up: Emil Dragonveri es adicto a esto. * Summoning Ritual: La Señora de las Cadenas trajo a un diablo de hueso desde los planos infernales al subsuelo de Unión mediante el sacrificio voluntario de los pobladores mas desesperados del lugar. * Sniper Rifle: Mr. Bruine trabaja con uno a partir de la segunda temporada. T * A Taste Of The Lash: Uno de los drau capturados por los orcos en 2x02 * The Theocracy: Varac * Token Evil Teammate: Emil Dragonveri que entre otras muchas cosas asesinó a su superior para ascender. * Tome of Eldritch Lore: la Siniestra de Moloch * The Tower: La Torre del Centinela y la Torre de la Hechicería en Unión; Tophana en Varac. U * Überwald: Bravia * Utility Magic: Magitek para todos los gustos, si puedes permitírtelo. Los arcanistas cuentan con ilimitados cantrips de nivel 0 para tareas tales como mover objetos de un lado a otro o encender fuego con su mente. V * Villain Has a Point: La druida elfa que había secuestrado a la hija del embajador por su propia protección sabía que no duraria ni una semana en Unión antes de ser asesinada. W * What the Hell, Hero?: La mayoría de las misiones que los cuatro PJ llevaron a cabo durante la primera temporada han sido causa de disturbios, asesinatos y potencialmente dos guerras. * When The Planets Align: En el season finale, una conjunción planaria (que ocurre periodicamente) acerca el plano Abisal a los planos materiales de forma que un ejércido de demonios puede invadir Unión provocando un apocalipsis. * White Mage: Nindala Pasionardiente * Wine is Classy: Al principio de la segunda temporada Blackmount empieza con una copa en la mano. * World in the Sky: El plano de Lāgos está hecho de esto. * Wretched Hive: La mayoría de los guetos de Unión Y * You! Exclamation: El grito de Lord Oso al reencontrarse con Nindala. Category:Tropes Category:Pathfinder Chronicles